When The Cold Bites
by Xtweela
Summary: A younger girl struggles to survive on her own without her parents or elder siblings to help her. She hates humanity for abandoning her. Story is still being revised and changed constantly, if you're interested in it at all do be prepared for some shifty scenes.


White, bright light. The first start to my awakening, it was blinding and ultimately distasteful. I cringed slightly and tried to look for a better picture. Things began focusing and I noticed then that it was raining outside. I slowly and sluggishly brought my head up from my bed, forcing my brain to get adjusted again. Another night of nightmares. It was all I had to keep me on my toes.

I began hustling to get out of bed, stretching the muscles that were already ready to react due to years of mental abuse. I forced myself over to my nearby mirror and once again grimaced uncomfortably at the sight. My right eye was still a deep red color. I worried for infection, for I had no pills with me and going to the drug store would only be a hassle. Furthermore my heart had begun to ache again, like a bruised peach left to rot. No, not love pains; I don't have anybody to love. Not after being left to die.

I forced myself to get prepared for the day. I needed more food, which called for me going to the store. I hated the store. The only place I was forced to go due to starvation. Who in their right mind thought it was so great to have so many people in one area at the same time? I certainly was against it. I hated people- even more so if it be a giant crowd, only there for themselves. I tugged on my jacket and finished tying my shoe laces up. I grabbed one of the many credit cards on my dresser and left my room, moving quite cautiously as though I were a dog caught digging in trash. Oh how I hated leaving my room.

I took a deep breath and opened the front door, going outside and shutting the door behind me. I ran as quickly as I could down to the nearest convenience store, easily making it there in only a few minutes. I pushed the heavy door to the store open and entered silently, daring not to give even a slight glance to anyone in the shop. I grabbed the necessities, quickly but swiftly and carefully. They piled up in my arms and once I was sure I had enough for the next few days I went up to the counter, still not making any sort of eye contact with anyone. The man at the register asked no questions, merely began scanning the items lethargically.

Two other men came up behind me, simply waiting in line for me to finish up. They began muttering things quietly to each other, speaking lowly as so not to be heard. I heard them clear as day.

"Whose parents let their kids run around in Halloween costumes when it's not even near Halloween?"

"Ones that don't give a shit, that's for sure."

I dared myself not to say anything back to them, though it burned my heart even more to hear such things being said so close to me. I forced a glance up at the man at the register once the items were all scanned. I smiled sheepishly at the man at the register, handing him the credit card I had. He already knew how it worked and simply swiped and dealt with the card for me. He didn't know my situation, merely expected me to be a kid buying things for the waiting parent outside. Of course that wasn't the case, but he didn't really ask about it, so I didn't care to speak to him about it.

"This kid sure is taking a long time… This is getting damn annoying."

"I'll say."

I merely took my card back when the man at the counter was all done, shoving it into my jacket pocket. I grabbed the bags of food and made my way to the door. Something suddenly jabbed in front of my legs and I was easily tripped up, falling to the ground and causing the groceries to scatter on the floor. I winced in pain and embarrassment and looked up at the two men that had obviously tripped me. They glared at me as though I had done something wrong, and I simply began putting the groceries that had scattered into their rightful bags again. Tears were brimming, but I forced them back. I hate people so much. I hate them.

My heart was burning, shriveling up as the pain of embarrassment and shame filled up my head. Without my approval the tears I held back began spilling over. I tried to wipe them away with my jacket sleeve, afraid to look so helpless.

"Tch, why you crying kid? Maybe if you hadn't had taken your sweet time at the register…"

He slowly shut up, for I had stood up, leaving my groceries on the floor. I forced a glare at them, my heart racing at my sudden bravery. I took a low yet deep breath. "I don't have time to deal with you ignorant bastards and your greedy ways. I will not tolerate any more shit from you two."

The boy on the right frown at me, as though scolding me. "Watch your mouth little brat, I'm sure your mommy would just hate to hear those words out of your mouth!"

I glared daggers at him, heard pounding, my hands were balled up in fists, shivering in excitement for fight. "I don't have a mother." With that simple statement everything suddenly went black. The last I can remember before fading out was the man at the register giving me a look of pity…


End file.
